


What You See

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Nyx has more than one reason to avoid mirrors.





	What You See

**Author's Note:**

> Late fill for the prompt: the mirror lies.

It only takes a couple of years for Nyx to start avoiding mirrors. What would be the point, when time passes and her reflection only gets further from the truth?

There’s another reason, too, one she doesn’t tell anyone: she doesn’t remember what her parents looked like. Not really. That memory, like so many others, has been distorted by time. But her adult self—the one that only exists inside her head—does look like them, in a thousand little ways.

So Nyx avoids mirrors, for fear what she sees will drive off the closest thing she has to remembering.


End file.
